


Protector

by Erzs



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aldebaran whump, Episode G, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Probably ooc, Whump, cheesy af, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: Kiki siempre había querido visitar el santuario, el hogar de los caballeros que tanto había crecido admirando.Aunque hoy en día, el santuario podría ser un lugar peligroso bajo el liderazgo del actual patriarca, más ahora que la llegada de Athena se acercaba.Pero, ¿Qué clase de padre sería Aldebarán si no pudiera proteger a su familia?
Relationships: Aries Mū/Taurus Aldebaran





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic Whump Aldebaran porque si tengo un personaje fave, por supuesto que le haré un whump jajajaja. 
> 
> Este fic sigue la continuidad normal, Episode G (CTM Megumu Okada, dibujas horrible, pero el contenido AldeMu 10/10) y un poco de Next Dimensions (aunque realmente no tienen mucha importancia, solo pequeñas referencias, así que no necesitan haberlos leído para entender). Cronológicamente está situado poco después que Seiya abandonara el santuario para el duelo galáctico, pero antes de que este ocurriera.
> 
> Mis headcanons que juegan en este fic: 
> 
> -AldeMu adoptaron a Kiki desde que era bebé y cronológicamente Kiki debería estar con ellos durante la batalla en Episode G, así que lo menciono muy brevemente (tal vez haga un fic al respecto en un futuro, WHO KNOWS). 
> 
> -Mu descubrió el cuerpo de Shion después en su última visita al santuario y logró darle sepultura antes de escapar a Jamir, eventualmente descubre que Saga es quien se hace pasar por el patriarca, conforme entrena más sus poderes. Mu le dijo a Aldebaran todo esto, pero Aldebaran siguió en el santuario para proteger a Mu y Kiki, en espera del regreso de Athena.

Tenía prohibido acercarse al santuario; a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba visitarlo. Sabía que ese era el lugar al que su pá Aldebaran siempre regresaba tras sus visitas a Jamir, que siempre le parecían tan cortas. Él soñaba con acompañarlo algún día.

Aun recordaba la urgencia en el rostro de su papá Mu cada que miraban a Aldebaran marcharse, la tristeza en el rostro de ambos adultos ante la separación, contrastando con la firmeza con la que le repetían que el Santuario era un lugar prohibido para todo aquél que no fuera caballero, que cualquier persona externa corría grave peligro si entraba.

Pero cuando había pasado una semana desde el día que Aldebaran debía haber ido a visitarlos, sin ninguna explicación para tal retraso, supo que debía tomar el asunto en sus manos. No era normal que su pá se retrasara tanto tiempo, menos sin avisar de algún modo; Kiki suponía que si lograba traer a su pá desde el santuario hasta Jamir, Mu no podría enojarse con él por romper la prohibición de irlo a visitar.

Esperó al mediodía, cuando su maestro tuvo que salir por ciertos materiales para la reparación de armaduras, y se encaminó hacía el santuario prohibido con ayuda de su teletransportación. Sabía la ubicación del santuario, o por lo menos en teoría. Aldebaran se la había enseñado en más de una ocasión, con la promesa de llevarlo a conocerlo una vez que su entrenamiento hubiera acabado. Sabía que había a sus alrededores, que ciudades quedaban de camino, y con sus habilidades psíquicas sería capaz de llegar al santuario sin tantos problemas, ¡No podía ser tan difícil!

…

No entendía a que se referían sus papás cuando decían que el santuario era “peligroso”, ¡Entrar había sido de lo más sencillo! En una de las paradas de su teletransportación, había quedado en una colina que daba la vista justo al enorme santuario, lo suficiente cerca para que distinguiera los diversos edificios dentro, aunque sin poder ver lo que pasaba dentro del lugar a detalle. Había una especie de arena en el centro, grandes terrenos cubiertos de verde y resaltando entre todo, podía ver las doce casas con los aposentos de Athena en lo más alto.

Mentiría si dijera que no quería visitar todos y cada uno de los rincones del santuario, el lugar que había soñado con conocer por tanto tiempo; pero en este momento tenía otras prioridades en las cuales concentrarse. Fijó la mirada en la segunda casa, la casa de Tauro, de Aldebaran. Un parpadeo y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a los pies de la primera casa. La reconoció por los símbolos de Aries en la entrada, varios escalones lejos de donde se encontraba. Estaba lo suficiente cerca para llegar a la segunda casa caminando y no se arriesgaría a teletransportarse, a quedar más lejos o en un lugar desconocido. Además, podría tomarlo como una oportunidad de conocer la antigua casa de su papá Mu. Aunque hacía años que nadie la habitara, Kiki no podía controlar su curiosidad; solo exploraría un poco, no debía distraerse de su objetivo.

Cuando entró a la casa de Aries, esta estaba completamente oscura. Vacía, abandonada y podía jurar que a pesar del calor que hacía en el resto de Atenas, dentro de la casa parecía un congelador; tal vez como un reflejo de lo que había ocurrido años atrás. Kiki no sabía que esperaba, alguna señal de la infancia de su maestro, del lugar donde entrenó y se convirtió en uno de los caballeros más poderosos de Athena, pero nada. Solo polvo amontonándose. Avanzó por el largo pasillo que atravesaba la casa, que indicaba el camino para ir a la siguiente. Notó la luz al final y se dio la vuelta, dando una última mirada al lugar que se sentía igual de frío y miserable. Kiki pensó que jamás podría relacionar a su papá con este lugar y se preguntó si el día que volvieran al santuario lograrían transformarlo en un hogar como el que tenían en la torre de Jamir. Volvió la mirada hacia dónde provenía la luz; ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Corrió hacia la salida y a las escaleras que daban a la casa de Tauro, la casa de su padre, empezando a subirlas. ¿Cómo sería su casa? ¿Estaría igual de vacía? Esperaba que no. No le gustaría saber que el lugar donde su pá pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo era un lugar frío y triste. Por otro lado, eso lo impulsaría a visitarlos más seguido, ¿no? Si consideraba la torre su verdadero hogar en vez de esta casa…

Sus pasos empezaron a disminuir, deteniéndose antes de subir los últimos escalones y observando la enorme estructura. ¿Y si su pá no consideraba Jamir su hogar? ¿Y si se sentía más cómodo aquí y por eso no había ido a visitarlos? ¿Y si ya no quería verlos…? Tal vez había hecho algo que lo enojó la última vez que se vieron; tal vez había sido muy ruidoso o le había quitado tiempo que quería pasar junto a su papá Mu…

Kiki negó con la cabeza, eso no era posible. Estaba seguro que los amaba a los dos, se los había demostrado tantas veces. Y aunque se hubiera enojado con él, no había modo que estuviera enojado con Mu. Si no quisiera visitarlos por su culpa, los visitaría para ver a su papá.

Pero en el remoto caso que esta fuera la razón de su ausencia, lo mínimo que podía hacer era entrar a disculparse y convencerlo de regresar. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, no tenía nada que perder y debía hacer que el regaño de Mu valiera la pena. Conforme se acercaba a la puerta notó que era más grande que la de la casa anterior; un tamaño acorde a quien vivía ahí. Tomó un respiro para serenarse y entró.

La casa estaba ligeramente más iluminada que la anterior, pero la luz apenas era suficiente para todo el lugar. Además, reinaba un silencio absoluto, casi tan sepulcral como el de la casa anterior; pero eso no tenía sentido. Está casa pertenecía a su pá, cuya risa y sonora voz podía reconocerse millas a la redonda; no tenía sentido que este edificio silencioso y oscuro fuera su hogar… a menos que él no estuviera presente en ese momento, ¿Habría salido? ¡¿Y si había ido a Jamir mientras él viajaba hasta acá?! Si sus dos padres estuvieran ahora en Jamir, sin saber dónde estaba él, si averiguaban dónde había estado…

—¡Me van a matar! —exclamó en voz alta sin percatarse, cubriéndose la boca al instante. Tras unos segundos oyó un sonido extraño, como respondiendo a lo que había dicho. Pensó que podría ser una especie de eco, pero el sonido había sido demasiado grave, una especie de gruñido casi animalesco…

Kiki buscó la fuente de ese sonido, adentrándose más hacia la casa y volviendo a oír los quejidos. A lo lejos distinguió la enorme figura familiar acercándose hacia él con lentitud; conforme más avanzaba, la luz hacía más visible el estado del habitante de la casa. No tenía puesta la camiseta, y aun así su torso estaba envuelto casi por completo gracias a las vendas, su andar era algo torpe y podía ver que sus piernas temblaban ante cada paso. Mirando con más detenimiento, pudo notar que las vendas estaban manchadas, y su rostro se veía pálido. Se veía tan… frágil. Nunca creyó que podría usar esa palabra para describir a su padre, el solo pensarlo se sentía mal, pero la imagen ante sus ojos era inconfundible. —¿Pá?

La figura que hasta ese momento parecía haber ignorado su existencia volteó hacia su dirección, exclamando con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor —¿Kiki? —al reconocer a su hijo frente a él, Aldebaran aumentó su velocidad, pero sus piernas se rindieron ante su cansancio, colapsando sobre sus rodillas pero deteniendo el resto del golpe con sus manos. Se incorporó sentándose sobre sus rodillas y mirando con más detenimiento —¿En serio eres tú? ¡No debes estar aquí!

Kiki retrocedió con temor al oírle gritar. Ni siquiera cuando hacía una travesura le había oído gritarle así. En respuesta Aldebaran trató de tranquilizarse, lo que menos necesitaba era asustar más a su pequeño. Hizo un ademán para que se le acercara, al cual Kiki no tardó en obedecer. —Lo siento, no quise… no puedes estar aquí, creí que te lo habíamos dejado muy claro. Debes irte, ahora mismo.

Kiki podía oír el temblor en la voz de Aldebaran, podía notar como su cuerpo estaba lastimado por todos lados, como si estuviera a punto de colapsar. Necesitaba buscar ayuda, necesitaba llevarlo con su papá cuanto antes… Esa era su misión, llevarlo a casa sin importar el costo —Pero estás herido; estábamos muy preocupados porque pasó una semana sin que llegaras y yo quise venir a ver que no estuvieras enojado conmigo, llevarte de regreso a casa conmigo y papá Mu —Kiki se detuvo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de todas las emociones que lo invadían de golpe.

—¿Una semana? —Aldebaran exclamó con genuina sorpresa. Parecía que había perdido la noción del tiempo y bastante. Buscó el modo de consolar a su hijo—, Oh Kiki, por supuesto que no estoy enojado contigo; nunca podría enojarme contigo. Lamento haberme atrasado sin avisarles, les causé muchos problemas, ¿Cierto?

—Eso no… ya no importa. Necesitamos volver a casa cuando antes —Kiki se colgó del brazo que tenía menos vendajes, centrándose en su misión. Se sentía tan culpable por haber desconfiado así de su padre, debió suponer que tenía una buena razón para su atraso, así que ahora debía remediar las cosas. —Papá sabrá que hacer para curar tus heridas, ¡nos encargaremos de ti!

—No puedo irme ahora Kiki, me necesitan aquí... Pero tú si debes irte —antes de que Kiki protestara, siguió— te prometo que iré a verles dentro de dos días ¿Okay?, habré resuelto todo para entonces. Tanto tú como Mu podrán hacerse cargo de mi todo lo que deseen, pero ahora no puedo marcharme, ¿Entiendes? Ahora debes irte, no deben verte.

Kiki se quedó en silencio, pensando que debía hacer. Por un lado sabía que no debía desobedecer una orden directa de su padre, pero por el otro no podía dejarlo solo viendo el estado en el que se encontraba… ¿Qué haría su papá Mu? —Yo… yo sé que papá Mu no querría que te deje aquí solo… — _tan débil como estas_ pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

—Y yo sé que no le gustaría saber que viniste aquí —replicó Aldebaran. —Mira Kiki, tu misión ahora no solo es regresar lo más pronto posible a casa, también le dirás a Mu que estoy bien —ante la mirada incrédula de Kiki que dudaba de calificar su estado actual como “bien”, pensó una mejor solución— ¡Un mensaje! Tu misión será entregarle un mensaje de mi parte. —Se levantó de golpe, trastabillando un poco pero logrando mantener la compostura. Se dirigió a uno de los muebles que, ante la falta de luz, Kiki no había distinguido antes, y sacó una libreta, una pluma y un frasco de píldoras. De las píldoras tomó un par en seco y empezó a escribir en la libreta con prisa; cuando terminó, arrancó la página descuidadamente y se la entregó a Kiki, quien se había acercado con curiosidad a ver qué estaba haciendo. —Listo, no dejes que nadie más vea esta nota. Ahora debemos llevarte a la salida del santuario sin que te descubran.

—¿A la salida? Eso no es necesario, puedo irme cuando quiera— Kiki hizo una expresión seria, concentrándose en volver a su casa y cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió notó que solo se había movido unos metros de su lugar original —¿Pero qué? Mi teletransportación…

—Kiki, aquí no va a funcionar… Las doce casas están protegidas para que nadie pueda teletransportarse entre ellas, por eso debo sacarte de aquí para que puedas usar tus habilidades a salvo. No podemos dejar que nadie te descubra usándolas… —si descubrían a Kiki, alguien externo al santuario que se escabulló sin ser notado, no tendrían piedad aunque solo fuera un niño. Si descubrían que era muviano… no quería ni pensar que planes tendría el patriarca si obtuviera a un joven con tanto potencial para usar el cosmos, de lo que haría con Mu si se percataba de la relación que tenían. Necesitaba solucionar esto y rápido.

—Espérame aquí, en un momento saldremos—colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kiki, despeinándolo en un gesto con intención tranquilizadora pero que solo consiguió el efecto contrario.

Aldebaran entró a su habitación en busca de una camiseta para poder salir sin llamar la atención, el dolor tornándose en una molestia menor gracias a las medicinas que había tomado, pero aun con el peligro presente de volver a abrir sus heridas si hacía algún movimiento demasiado brusco. Después de considerar si valdría la pena cambiarse sus vendajes, se colocó la primera camiseta que encontró, con cuidado. No tenía tiempo para andar perdiendo en detalles sin importancia. Apenas salió de la habitación una voz desconocida lo llamó.

—¡Amo Aldebaran! Disculpe la interrupción inoportuna, pero el patriarca nos ha mandado a hacer un reconocimiento, ¡Parece ser que hay un intruso en el Santuario! —Un grupo de guardias estaba en medio de su casa, su líder hablando por todos.

Aldebaran buscó con la mirada a Kiki por toda el ala principal, sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora. Necesitaba sacar a esos hombres de ahí y salvar a su hijo.

—¿Intruso? Es imposible que haya pasado a la siguiente casa sin pasar por mí antes —exclamó con una risotada tratando de liberar la tensión en el ambiente pero sonando aún más nervioso.

—Dudo que en su condición actual pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo —la voz debió venir de alguno de los guardias en el grupo, pero no pudo reconocer de cual.

—Ejem… Aun así, son órdenes del patriarca así que no tenemos más opción que obedecer —el líder habló nuevamente, señalándole a sus hombres que revisaran todas las habitaciones del lugar.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardaron pero se le hizo eterno, no sabía en donde se había metido Kiki y si lo encontraban no podría perdonárselo nunca. Después de varios minutos, los hombres volvieron a concentrarse en su posición inicial.

—Aquí no hay nadie, podemos avanzar a la siguiente casa —exclamó el líder para luego dirigirse a Aldebaran—, mantenga sus ojos abiertos, el intruso aún podría pasar por aquí. —con esas palabras salieron del lugar en dirección a la casa de Géminis.

Asegurándose que estuvieran lo suficiente lejos empezó a llamar el nombre de su hijo, buscando donde se había escondido —¡Kiki! ¿Dónde estás?

—Por aquí pá, ¡Ayuda!

La voz de Kiki se oía apagada, pero logró seguirla hasta la entrada de la casa donde había un viejo baúl con el signo del carnero. El viejo baúl era una reliquia que había estado en casa de Aries desde que tenía memoria, Mu le había dicho que Shion lo había hecho el día que se había convertido en caballero hacía más de 200 años… por eso había estado bastante afectado cuando tuvo que dejarlo en su huida a Jamir; desde ese momento, Aldebaran lo había asegurado en su casa, para el día que pudiera regresar lo encontrara tal y como lo dejó, un poco de estabilidad en su vida.

El sonido se hizo más fuerte conforme se acercaba al baúl cerrado desde afuera. Se acercó a abrirlo con prisa, revelando a un preocupado Kiki que apenas lo vio se colgó alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Pá! ¿Estás bien? Apenas oí que esos hombres se acercaban me oculté aquí porque me dijiste que no podía dejar que me vieran —el niño se aferró más, asustado—. Tenían lanzas y espadas, pero papá Mu me dijo que Athena prohibía el uso de armas, ¿por qué las tenían? ¿Querían lastimarte? No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar.

Aldebaran cargó al pequeño tratando de tranquilizarlo. —Estoy bien, no me van a hacer nada. Y me alegra que tú estés a salvo, pero ahora tienes que regresar a entregarle mi mensaje a Mu, ¿Recuerdas? —Trató de distraerlo con la misión que le había dado—. Los guardias deben estar en la entrada de las casas, debo buscar otra forma de sacarte de… —Miró el baúl una vez más, ocurriéndosele una solución. —Kiki, necesito que confíes en mí.

Y aunque Kiki estaba asustado sabía que no podía dudar, que debía ser valiente como sus papás. —Siempre pá.

…

—¡Ah! Estaba muy oscuro ahí dentro, que bueno que pude salir —Kiki sonrió mientras se estiraba. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dentro del baúl, pero sabía que había avanzado cierta distancia, lejos de la casa de Tauro.

Aldebaran se arrodilló junto a él, para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo. Notó que su brazo comenzaba a sangrar, escondiéndolo de la vista de Kiki y tratando de limpiarse con las vendas que se habían aflojado. Para su fortuna, Kiki parecía no haber notado nada de esto pues estaba fascinado con el escenario a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estamos? —miró el amplio campo a su alrededor, notando que estaban rodeados de varias lápidas, algunas más viejas que otras. Se acercó a tratar de leer los nombres en ellas, no sentía temor, en cambio mucha curiosidad.

—Este es el sitio de entierro para los caballeros fallecidos en batalla. Es un lugar de respeto para todos —O por lo menos lo era hasta hacía unos años. Cuando el falso patriarca usurpó el poder, el cementerio fue descuidado al tener la tumba del “traidor”, la tumba de Aioros que, al final de cuentas, había sido un caballero y se había ganado su lugar ahí (o tal vez como un recordatorio de qué le pasaría a aquellos que se atrevieran a traicionar al patriarca).

Ahora solo quedaba desolación y abandono, nadie pasaba por aquel lugar; por eso lo hacía el lugar perfecto para que Kiki se teletransportara de regreso a casa.

—¿Los caballeros fallecidos…? ‑—Kiki se acercó a leer las diferentes lápidas— Ox, DeathToll, Aioros… ¿Qué tiene esta tumba? —Señaló hacia una lápida sin marcar—, ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Por qué no tiene nombre?

Aldebaran suspiró al ver la lápida, recordando la historia que Mu le había contado sobre ella; la historia de un niño que tuvo que enterrar a su maestro, a su padre; que tuvo que huir del lugar que consideraba su hogar y abandonar a los únicos amigos que había tenido. Un niño sólo y asustado, pero tratando de ser valiente y luchar por lo que aún le quedaba. —Esa tumba le pertenece a uno de los mejores caballeros que existió, su nombre era Shion y a él le debemos que tu papá Mu sea la persona maravillosa que es hoy.

Kiki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando la tumba con detenimiento. Claro que sabía quién era Shion, el hombre que había sido el padre de su maestro, tal como Mu y Aldebaran eran sus padres. Se acercó a la tumba con cierta devoción, sabiendo la importancia de ese hombre en la vida de sus padres, en su propia vida. Quitó una ramita que estaba creciendo sobre la tumba y empezó a hablar, sintiendo que en cierto modo, él podría oírle—: Hola señor Shion, me llamo Kiki y Mu es mi padre… así que de alguna manera, usted es mi abuelo —tal vez se veía algo tonto al hablarle a un objeto inanimado, pero su padre le había enseñado que todos estaban unidos por el cosmos— Papá Mu ha hecho un gran trabajo criándome, si puedo decirlo yo. Y aunque te extraña muchísimo, sé que está bien. Pá Ald nos cuida a ambos, ¡puedes confiar en él! Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte en persona, pero espero que donde sea que estés, estés muy orgulloso de mi y de mis papás. ¡Gracias por guiarlos hasta mí!

Aldebaran se quedó sin palabras ante la madurez de su hijo, era tan pequeño y aun así… parecía comprender todo lo que habían atravesado, lo que Mu había pasado, aunque sea en un modo tan básico. Y también era capaz de reconocer lo mucho que su sola presencia le había ayudado a sobrellevar esto. Mu, Kiki… su pequeña familia por la que daría todo.

—Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Este lugar está prohibido para los visitantes.

Aldebaran se puso en modo defensivo al oír la voz desconocida acercándose, escondiendo a Kiki detrás de él. Kiki por su parte ocultó su rostro detrás de su padre, tratando de evitar ser visto. Cuando la persona dueña de la voz se acercó lo suficiente, Aldebaran le reconoció entre quienes entrenaban en el santuario.

—Oh, señor Aldebaran, no lo reconocí. ¿Este niño le está molestando? —se dirigió hacía Kiki— Los estudiantes no tienen permitido entrar a esta zona.

La persona encargada del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, junto a varios otros docentes, Marín, caballero de Águila.

Marín se acercó, mirando a Kiki con detenimiento. —Tú... nunca te había visto por aquí. No hemos aceptado a reclutas recientemente, así que no puedes ser uno de nuestros estudiantes —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras su mente ataba los cabos que faltaban—. Acaso tu… ¿Eres el intruso?

Kiki entró en pánico al ser descubierto. Podría teletransportarse en ese instante y huir de este desastre pero si lo hacía ¿Qué pasaría con su pá? No podía dejarlo solo enfrentándose con algo que había sido su culpa, que habían sido descubierto por su curiosidad de querer explorar este lugar de descanso para los caballeros.

—Si lo es, pero no es un intruso. Es mi culpa —Aldebaran no tardó en defender a su hijo—. Él se escondió en mi baúl cuando fui a Rodorio por provisiones y se quedó atascado dentro sin que me diera cuenta. No fue hasta que llegué al santuario que lo descubrí y él, al notar lo lejos de casa que estaba, huyó en pánico; por eso activó la alerta. Pero ya lo encontré así que lo devolveré a su casa. Él no pertenece aquí, ni siquiera sabe que es todo esto. Es solo un niño… —sintió como Kiki se aferraba más a su pierna, necesitaba mantener la compostura por él. —Lo llevaré a la salida y asunto arreglado.

Marín se detuvo un instante. Por la máscara era difícil saber en qué estaba pensando, si se había tragado su pequeña mentira.

—Pero la alerta ya ha sonado, y todo el santuario se ha movilizado para buscarlo. El patriarca sabe de un intruso y dio órdenes directas de llevarlo ante él cuándo lo encontráramos, no podemos desobedecer, yo no… —tenía un gran conflicto interno. Sabía que era solo un niño y que el patriarca no se tocaría el corazón por este hecho. Por su parte, aún era responsable de sus estudiantes y si algo le pasaba por encubrir a un intruso, ellos quedarían a su suerte, y no podía permitirse eso.

—Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora Marín, esto ya no te corresponde. —Aioria apareció a espaldas de Marín, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Pero… —Marín hizo una pausa mirando con detenimiento a Aioria—. Entiendo. —Empezó a retroceder, tomando la mano de Aioria sobre su hombro y apretándola con brevedad. Confiaba en Aioria, sabía que él sabría cómo arreglárselas para salir lo mejor posible de esta situación. Miró por última vez al niño asustado, recordando un tiempo que ahora parecía lejano… y se marchó.

Aldebaran no sabía cuánto tiempo Aioria había estado ahí, cuanto de la conversación había escuchado, pero debía mantenerse firme en su posición si quería proteger a Kiki.

—Entonces, ¿Mantendrás esa historia? —Aioria se dirigió a Aldebaran esta vez—. Cuando el patriarca pregunte por el intruso, ¿Eso es lo que repetirás? Tú cargarás con la culpa.

Aldebaran tardó un segundo en entender su implicación, ¿Aioria lo cubriría? Era cierto que habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero con la situación actual en el santuario, el aire tenso que se sentía, no sabía en quien podría confiar y en quién no; pero siguió su corazonada —Esta es la historia, yo aceptaré el castigo que el patriarca decida.

Al oír la palabra castigo, Kiki empezó a reaccionar dejando de ocultarse y avanzando para quedar enfrente de su padre —¡Pero pá! Eso no...

Aldebaran lo calló poniendo su mano en su boca —Si, eso haremos, te llevaremos con tu papá —Aún no sabía que tanto Aioria estaría dispuesto a cubrir, que tanto de todo esto sabía. Además, si no había oído a Aioria acercarse, podría haber algún otro caballero husmeando en sus asuntos. —Y debes darle el mensaje de que no debe permitirte volver aquí, ¿Entiendes? —esperaba que fuera suficiente para que entendiera y dejara este asunto por la paz.

Aioria apartó la mirada para dejarlos discutir sus asuntos. Hacía siete años que había visitado la torre de Jamir, una visita que no podría olvidar nunca. Así como no olvidaría a ese bebé, próximo discípulo del reparador de armaduras… que no tenía idea como había ido a parar al santuario. Pero no importaba; después de todo, le debía una. Tosió para llamar su atención pero sin voltear a verlos, mientras menos supiera mejor. —Si van a hacer algo que sea rápido, antes de que alguien más se acerque.

Kiki no reaccionó a la voz del hombre, las lágrimas que había logrado contener durante toda esta aventura amenazaban con salir de sus ojos finalmente. No quería dejar a su pá, no cuando lo veía en este estado tan deplorable, cuando acababa de oír que lo castigarían por su culpa. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer por él. Si lograba contactar a su papá Mu y ambos volvían, de seguro las cosas se solucionarían. Por eso tenía que irse lo más pronto posible y aun así…

Sintió la mano de Aldebaran sobre su cabeza y levantó la vista para verlo. Estaba sonriendo, sonriéndole a él. Había sangre en su camiseta, en su brazo, en la misma mano con la que estaba acariciándole su cabeza y aun así sonreía y hacía todo por protegerlo… era tan valiente. Así que debía ser igual de valiente que él. Limpiándose las lágrimas le dio un último abrazo sin decir nada más, desapareciendo ante los ojos aliviados de Aldebaran.

Apenas su hijo estuvo a salvo, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo por mantener la compostura y aguantar el dolor le pasaron la cuenta. Aioria se acercó haciendo un ademán para ayudarlo, pero Aldebaran lo rechazó, levantándose por cuenta propia.

—Estoy bien, tenemos que ir con el patriarca, ¿No? Si pasa más tiempo sin encontrar al intruso se desquitará con los guardias y demás caballeros. Mientras más rápido acabemos con esto mejor.

Ambos se dirigieron a la residencia del patriarca y Aioria no pudo evitar notar la extensión de las heridas de su compañero, la sangre fresca que volvía a brotar de estas; no quería ni pensar las heridas que se escondían debajo de su ropa. No pudo evitar sentir como si acompañara a un sentenciado a muerte.

…

Apenas Kiki regresó y Mu reconoció su cosmos, sintió un gran alivio de ver que su pequeño estaba a salvo. Cuando se percató el estado en que estaba, su respiración agitada y una expresión de terror en los ojos, corrió a abrazarlo en un intento de consolarlo.

Kiki al sentirse en un lugar seguro, al pensar que todo eso había acabado, no pudo contener más las lágrimas en sus ojos, aferrándose con más fuerza a su padre.

—¿Qué tienes Kiki? ¿Dónde has estado?

Mu empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas, tratando de obtener una respuesta a su reacción. Trató de calmarlo acariciando su cabeza, sintiendo una humedad desconocida. Cuando revisó su mano pudo reconocer ese líquido rojo. —Sangre… ¿Dónde? —empezó a revisar su cabeza en busca de heridas.

—No es —sollozó— no es mía. —Empezó a buscar con desesperación entre su ropa, encontrando la nota que su padre le había entregado. —Es de pá. Él… él me dio esto para ti.

El niño empezó a llorar más intensamente, mientras entregaba la nota a Mu.

Cuando Mu oyó la explicación de su hijo sintió que su corazón se detenía. Aldebaran estaba herido, Kiki había ido a buscarlo a pesar de que lo tenía prohibido y Aldebaran había logrado sacarlo del santuario a salvo… lo cual no podía haber sido fácil. Le había enviado una nota, como si con una nota le quitara la preocupación que se agolpaba en su pecho. Tomó el mensaje, tratando de reunir la suficiente concentración para leerlo.

“Mi querido Mu, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Lamento haberme retrasado en visitarlos pero te prometo que en dos días iré con ustedes. Espérame por favor. Te amo.

  1. No seas muy duro con Kiki, el solo quería ayudar, consuélalo por mí hasta que regrese por ustedes.



Por siempre tuyo, Aldebaran.

—Yo entré al santuario porque… —apenas Mu levantó la vista, Kiki siguió— quería saber porque pá no había venido, si yo había hecho algo malo —sollozó, acelerando el ritmo de su narración—, y encontré a pá herido... estaba lleno de vendas y había tanta sangre. Yo quería ayudarlo pero él me dijo que debía regresar a darte este mensaje —tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir—, luego aparecieron todos esos hombres con armas pero tu dijiste que a Athena no le gustan las armas y creí que iban a lastimarme así que me escondí y pá me ayudo a salir de su casa para que pudiera teletransportarme aquí, pero un hombre nos descubrió y dijo que iban a castigar a pá aunque luego dejo que me escapara… No quiero que castiguen a pá por mi culpa, así que ahora podemos regresar a ayudarlo, ¿verdad?

Mu se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de procesar toda la información recibida para decidir la mejor opción. La historia de Kiki, la imagen de Aldebaran herido y solo en ese lugar condenado le causaba dolor y temor al pensar que más podría sufrir ahí. Quería ir a curarlo, a protegerlo del mal que había corrompido el santuario y que se había llevado todo lo que amaba; ahora que tenía a Kiki y Aldebaran no podía dejar que la historia se repitiera.

Pero el ir al santuario ahora… sería poner en peligro a Kiki después de todo lo que Aldebaran había hecho para devolverlo a salvo. Además él le había pedido que no fuera al santuario, le había prometido que vendría por ellos en dos días, le había pedido que confiara en él y al no tener ninguna información adicional de la situación del santuario, de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo ahí, la opción más lógica con la información que poseía era esperar… y por supuesto que siempre tenía que escoger la opción más lógica. Incluso cuando eso significaba que permitiría a Aldebaran sacrificarse otra vez por ellos, como llevaba haciendo todos estos años.

Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Kiki, pensando en la mejor manera de plantear la situación para que un niño entendiera —Pá prometió que vendría aquí en dos días Kiki, debemos estar aquí para cuando regrese.

—Pero, ¡no podemos dejarlo así! Está herido… ¿Cómo llegará hasta aquí con sus heridas? No podrá subir la montaña o pasar por el puente de roca así, debemos ayudarlo.

—Kiki, escúchame —Mu levantó la voz, apretando el agarre que tenía en los brazos de su hijo sorprendiéndolo— Si regresas ahí, solo será peor para él y para nosotros. Después de todo lo que hizo para ayudarte a salir… ¿Qué harías si te atrapan? Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar por él, ¿Entiendes?

Kiki no entendía. Lo único que pensaba era en su padre herido y sólo, sufriendo más por su culpa. No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que su papá había tomado…

Mu notó su expresión desafiante, viéndolo morderse sus labios en señal de duda. —Kiki, prométeme que no vas a volver al santuario por él —vio como Kiki evitaba su mirada, sin responderle— Kiki, prométemelo.

—¡Lo prometo! ¿Bien? —Gritó como respuesta a la insistencia de Mu— Lo prometo, pero no estoy de acuerdo —sin decir más, se teletransportó fuera del lugar, aunque Mu pudo sentir su cosmos en la habitación designada para él.

Mu pensó seguirlo, pero sabía que sería en vano. El niño necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad actual del santuario, pero esperaba que hubiera sido más bajo su control.

Miró por la ventana, sin saber cuándo había oscurecido. Desde Jamir, la vista del cielo siempre era clara, lejos de la contaminación de las grandes ciudades, tenía una vista plena de su constelación guardiana. Fijó la mirada en la constelación vecina, la estrella más brillante e inconfundible que no parecía haber perdido nada de su luz. Y oró. —Athena por favor, protégelo. No puedo perderlo a él también, yo... por favor.

Solo el silencio respondió. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar por lo mejor.

…

No podía rendirse, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Después del incidente con Kiki y de recibir su castigo en la forma de un plasma relámpago de Aioria (cómo lamentaba haberlo involucrado en todo esto), el patriarca le había ordenado al caballero de Leo hacerse cargo de todas las tareas y misiones que le correspondieran a Aldebaran que, “en su estado actual no sería capaz de cumplirlas”. Eso incluía más que nada el llevar las armaduras a Jamir para ser reparadas, un trabajo que en otras condiciones sería pan comido y era una de sus mayores alegrías cumplir, pero ahora… No. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, se lo había prometido a Kiki. Así que insistió que él llevaría las armaduras, solo necesitaba un par de días y estaría listo.

El patriarca ni siquiera disimuló la risa que escapó de sus labios cuando oyó la urgencia en su voz, pero ni Aioria ni ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a cuestionarla; él menos cuando después que terminara su risotada, recibió su aprobación para marchar. Durmió un día entero tratando de recuperar fuerzas y de mantenerlas lo suficiente para el viaje. Al segundo día se encaminó con un par de armaduras a sus espaldas.

Ya había pasado por las montañas, solo le faltaba el puente de piedra y estaría a salvo.

Todo a su alrededor empezó a cubrirse de niebla, la ilusión de estar en una caverna a su alrededor. Ya había vencido esto, ya sabía que no era más que las habilidades de Mu, pero en su estado debilitado su mente parecía ser más susceptible a las ilusiones, por lo que tendría que atravesarlas otra vez. Pero nada lo detendría de llegar con su familia; con tal de que siguiera en línea recta sabría que estaría a salvo.

—Estás de regreso y tan débil.

—Débil, patético. Ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerte a ti mismo ¿Y crees que podrás proteger a esos dos? No me hagas reír.

—Solo ríndete, todo será más fácil. Ellos no te necesitan. Solo eres una carga.

Las ilusiones atacaban los puntos en su mente que consideraban más frágiles, sus inseguridades. Pero no se permitiría dejarse llevar, no cuando estaba tan cerca. Acomodó las tres cajas en su espalda, las armaduras que había llevado a reparar y cuyos dueños contaban con él. Su visión se nubló un segundo, su pierna le falló, tropezándose y cayendo sobre sus rodillas, volviendo a abrirse la herida en su pierna. Por lo menos parecía seguir en el sendero adecuado, un mal paso y caería a su muerte segura.

—¿Cuánta más suerte crees que tendrás? Solo ríndete, únetenos

Todo dolía. Pero no podía permitir que este fuera su final. Estaba tan cerca… Kiki, Mu…

—¡Psicoquinesia!

La ilusión se desvaneció a su alrededor, y la luz de las montañas le iluminó. Pudo reconocer dos figuras acercándosele, dos manchas borrosas que no pudo distinguir del todo.

—Aguanta papá, ya estamos aquí.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado. Esas voces. Ahora estaba a salvo. Podría descansar por un minuto. Con eso en mente y sin poder evitarlo, cayó inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la madre, esto debía publicarlo ayer JAJAJA.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

_Todo había pasado tan rápido._

_Aldebaran se había distraído entrenando, mientras Mu reparaba en su taller las armaduras que había traído en esta ocasión. Kiki tenía 4 años, estaba descubriendo su habilidad para teletransportarse, apareciendo y desapareciendo por todos lados._

_Por lo cual no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer cuando el pequeño apareció de la nada a cinco metros del suelo, lo suficientemente cerca de la torre para que pudiera verlo pero haciendo imposible que llegara rescatarlo a tiempo (¿Para qué le servía ser el caballero más veloz si no podía reaccionar a tiempo para salvar a su propio hijo?)._

_Mu también lo había oído gritar tras su caída, y entre ambos llevaron a Kiki a su habitación para poder hacer el conteo de daños. Kiki tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero no se quejaba ni hacía ningún berrinche, mientras Mu iba revisando que no estuviera lastimado. Cuando llegó a su brazo, el pequeño dejó salir un quejido pero Mu no lo soltó. Al parecer se había roto con la caída._

_Por suerte, Mu parecía tener el suficiente conocimiento y los materiales para tratar el hueso roto, incluso después que Aldebaran insistiera que lo teletrasportara a la aldea para buscar las medicinas que necesitara._

_—Tengo todo para tratar huesos rotos aquí, no es la primera vez que ocurre algo como esto._

_Esa afirmación le había caído como agua fría a Aldebaran. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de su hijo, el saber que no pudo proteger a Mu las veces anteriores que se había lesionado, estando completamente sólo en esta torre._

_Solo podía observar con impotencia mientras Mu enyesaba a Kiki que hacía el mayor esfuerzo por no mostrar ni una mueca de dolor… cosa que probablemente había aprendido de observar a Mu._

_¿Qué clase de padre era? No había ni siquiera podido ayudar a su hijo aun estando tan cerca. Y cuando los dejaba solos para irse al santuario… Debió haber reaccionado más rápido, haber hecho algo. Ahora Kiki tenía un hueso roto y era completamente su culpa._

_—Listo. Le di unas medicinas para calmar el dolor y ahora debemos dejarlo descansar; no hay mucho más que podamos hacer ahora. —Mu exclamó saliendo de la habitación de Kiki._

_Aldebaran solo asintió pensando cual debía ser su siguiente acción, ¿Debería disculpase por no atraparlo a tiempo? ¿Debería dejar que Mu se desahogara y le reclamara antes de disculparse? ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_—Aldebaran, hasta aquí puedo sentir tus pensamientos, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?_

_Aldebaran tragó saliva y apretó los puños. —Lo siento, debí haber prestado más atención, debí ser más rápido. Por mi culpa nuestro hijo está…_

_—Okay, voy a detenerte ahí. Nada de esto fue tu culpa Aldebaran. Ni siquiera es la gran cosa —Mu habló y antes que Aldebaran pudiera protestar, siguió—: ¿Huesos rotos? Es de lo más normal en mi tribu. No sabes cuántos tuve mientras aprendía a teletransportarme y aparecía en algún lugar incorrecto, cuantas veces me lastimé aprendiendo a reparar las armaduras junto a mi maestro. Y Kiki apenas está iniciando, aún le queda un largo camino por recorrer._

_—¡Pero aún es muy joven! Si puedo evitar que sufra debo hacerlo, es mi deber como padre._

_—Aldebaran, debes entender —Mu hizo una pausa, buscando la mejor manera de continuar—. Escucha, Kiki me ha pedido que empiece a entrenarlo. Tiene toda la intención de convertirse en un caballero de Athena y tú sabes que ese es un camino difícil. Estará lleno de moretones y heridas que harán que este hueso roto parezca nada. Y tendrá que enfrentarlo por sí mismo, no podemos protegerlo de todo._

_Aldebaran sabía que este día llegaría, que Kiki siempre había soñado con seguir sus pasos y ser un caballero y aun así—: Pero solo es un niño, aún es muy joven para empezar esa clase de entrenamiento…_

_—Nosotros empezamos nuestro entrenamiento incluso más jóvenes ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Cuántos huesos nos rompimos? ¿Cuánta sangre perdimos cumpliendo nuestro deber? Aún le queda mucho que enfrentar._

_Aldebaran abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato no sabiendo cómo continuar. No podía negar ninguna de esas afirmaciones, él también lo había vivido y solo era confirmado por las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada sin atreverse a enfrentar a Mu, pensando que el sufrimiento que había enfrentado era indirectamente su culpa. En un suave murmuro, casi imperceptible, susurró—: Si pudiera haberte evitado el dolor, si pudiera haberlo sufrido por ti y sufrir lo que el tendrá que pasar en su lugar, lo haría sin dudarlo._

_—¿Y quitarme todo lo que me ha hecho ser quien soy ahora? Si no hubiera pasado por eso no estaría aquí, a tu lado y con mi familia. No puedes protegernos de todo Ald. —Mu reaccionó levantando la voz, pero al darse cuenta trató de tranquilizarse. Esta no era una pelea que quisiera escalar. Acercó su mano a la barbilla de Aldebaran levantando su rostro, asegurándose que lo viera directamente a los ojos—. Soy un caballero de Athena igual que tú y soy capaz de cuidarme por mi cuenta. Kiki necesita cometer sus propios errores y tener sus propias heridas para crecer como persona. Esta es parte de nuestras vidas, somos caballeros sobre todo lo demás y si Kiki quiere seguir nuestros pasos lo único que podemos hacer es guiarlo._

_Aldebaran suspiró. No podía ocultarle nada a esos ojos. —Lo siento, sé que tienes la razón. Por Athena, sé que eres uno de los caballeros más fuertes del santuario, incluso más fuerte que yo —notó que Mu quería replicar, pero continuó su oración sin darle la oportunidad—, y sé que contigo como su maestro, Kiki crecerá para convertirse en uno de los caballeros más fuertes conocidos por la humanidad y aun así… —Ese instinto de protección, de mantener a salvo a aquellos que más le importaban era una parte inherente de él, un instinto que ningún entrenamiento despiadado había logrado desaparecer. ¿Acaso estaba mal?_

_—Ya sé Ald, lo entiendo. Te conozco desde hace tantos años. —Mu sonrió al pensar en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. —Siempre has sido un gran protector; esa es tu más grande virtud como caballero. Y agradezco todos los días que la diosa te haya puesto en mi camino y que veas en mí y Kiki alguien a quién desees proteger. Pero nosotros no somos los únicos. Como caballeros, nuestro deber es proteger y obedecer a Athena. Todo nuestro dolor, los momentos de angustia se los ofrecemos. Y a cambio ella nos otorga momentos felices, sean muchos o pocos. Portamos nuestras armaduras con orgullo y peleamos; todo por proteger a la tierra, para que Kiki pueda crecer y escoger el camino que le parezca mejor. No hay destino más noble que proteger, no solo a un par de personas, sino a toda la humanidad y a las futuras generaciones, ¿No estás de acuerdo?_

_Aldebaran lo miró con admiración, no pudo evitar asentir con lentitud. —Tienes razón. Siempre tienes la razón —sonrió mientras levantaba las manos para sujetar las de Mu—, cuando el día llegue y tengamos que pelear con Athena, cuando vea a Kiki convertido en un noble caballero, sabré que todo habrá valido la pena._

_Un ruido proveniente de la habitación interrumpió el momento, ambos hombres se apresuraron a descubrir que había ocurrido._

_Kiki se había levantado y no acostumbrado al peso del yeso, se había caído sobre sus espaldas, manteniendo el yeso en alto y observándolo con detenimiento._

_—Esto se ve genial, ¿Crees que pueda dibujar en él? Quiero dibujar en él —Kiki parecía inmutado por la caída y les sonreía a ambos mientras apuntaba a su yeso._

_Mu se acercó para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo, revisando que el yeso siguiera bien colocado. Lo abrazo con fuerza al ver que estaba bien —Debes tener más cuidado, no queremos que te vuelvas a lastimar._

_Aldebaran observó a su pequeña familia y lo supo. Ellos peleaban por proteger al mundo y su mundo eran esas dos personas frente a él._

_—Pá, ven con nosotros —oyó la voz de Kiki que seguía en brazos de Mu, cada vez se oía más y más fuerte— Pá, ¡Pá!_

_…_

—¡Pá! Papá Mu, ¡ya despertó!

Aldebaran abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó fue la mirada de su hijo sobre él, entre angustiada y curiosa. Trató de incorporarse reconociendo la habitación en la que estaba como una de las habitaciones de la torre; al menos eso significaba que había llegado a salvo. Sintió el dolor punzante atravesar su cuerpo, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, sus heridas que aun necesitaban sanar.

—No te muevas tanto o volverás a abrir tus heridas —Mu entró a la habitación con una charola en sus manos, acercándose a su lado mientras dejaba la charola en el piso y colocaba su mano sobre su frente— parece que por lo menos no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno. —De la charola tomó una jarra y sirvió un vaso de agua que le llevó a los labios—. Necesitas hidratarte, bébelo todo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? —Kiki observaba los movimientos de Mu sin atreverse a tocar a Aldebaran.

Aldebaran se preguntó si se vería tan mal para tener a su pequeño tan angustiado. Aceptó el agua dejando que refrescara su garganta.

—Kiki, lo que necesita ahora es descansar. Además necesito hablar con él —miró a Kiki con severidad—; a solas.

—No te preocupes Kiki, estoy bien —miró a su hijo que había reaccionado al tono de Mu con indecisión—. Luego estaré contigo, pero ahora necesito hablar con papá.

Ese fue el empujón que Kiki necesitó. Asintió y se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin lanzar un último vistazo a sus papás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Mu y Aldebaran se miraron mutuamente por unos minutos. Aldebaran empezó a incorporarse para poder quedar más cerca de Mu mientras mantenían esta conversación, pero teniendo cuidado de no volver a abrir sus heridas; no quería que tuvieran que curarlas otra vez. Sabía que él tenía que empezar con una explicación, pero ese era el problema, no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Aldebaran, ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas? —por suerte Mu rompió el silencio— y no me mientas. Reconozco esas marcas y en esa posición específica….

¿Cómo podría si quiera pensar en mentirle? —Tienes razón pero… no fue su culpa. Fue una orden del patriarca.

Mu reaccionó con indignación y temor —¿El patriarca? ¡¿Ahora hace que se lastimen entre ustedes?! —su voz fue apagándose, el temor ganando— O acaso él… ¿nos descubrió? _—¿Esto es mi culpa?_

—¿Qué? ¡No! Mu, nada de esto es tu culpa, es solo mía —Aldebaran quería borrar todo ese temor palpable en la voz de su amado—. Pasó mientras regresaba al santuario después de una misión… —La misión había sido larga. Al parecer un terremoto había sacudido una de las islas cercanas y algunas criaturas que mantenían aprisionadas habían logrado escapar. Había tenido que volver a encerrarlas porque, aparentemente, eran inmortales y no había mucho más que pudiera hacer… mentiría si dijera que no había quedado agotado. Pero Mu no necesitaba oír esa pobre excusa de su parte. Quería saber la razón de estas heridas en específico, las heridas que le parecían tan familiares y podría reconocer tras años de entrenamiento juntos. —Estaba listo para empacar lo necesario para venir con ustedes cuando me los encontré… eran solo unos niños. Estaban tan asustados y heridos, no podían ser mayores que Kiki. Y después de _sobrevivir_ el entrenamiento de ese día solo querían escapar de ahí—notó la reacción exaltada de Mu al oír esa palabra. Su entrenamiento era duro, pero sus maestros siempre comprendían que un aprendiz muerto no valía de mucho—, haz estado ausente por mucho tiempo, las cosas han cambiado… Durante este último mes los métodos de entrenamiento que el patriarca ha establecido son prácticamente suicidas. No sé por qué ha decidido este cambio, pero cada día que ha pasado he observado a decenas de reclutas morir en el intento de convertirse en caballeros, más de los que se atreven a intentarlo. Y a aquellos que tratan de escapar o abandonar el santuario… siguen el mismo destino. El patriarca me estuvo mandando a una misión tras otra porque sabía que trataría de ayudarlos. Por eso, cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de ayudar a estos niños… tuve que hacerlo Mu. Sé que no fue lo más inteligente en nuestra situación, pero no podía abandonarlos a su suerte… así que los guie hasta la puerta, sabiendo que ninguno de los guardias o de los otros caballeros se atrevería a detenerme al ser un caballero de oro. Pero cuando llegamos a la salida…

_—Ninguno de los reclutas tiene permitido salir del santuario, Aldebaran. Son órdenes del patriarca._

_Los niños se escondieron aterrados detrás de la gran figura de Aldebaran. Él mismo se había sorprendido al reconocer la voz; en muy contadas veces le había visto fuera de su casa, solo cuando tenía que salir a misiones, e incluso estas ocasiones eran limitadas por su cercanía al patriarca._

_—Aphrodite —Aldebaran trató de mantener la compostura—. Estos niños han quedado heridos por el entrenamiento, necesitan salir de aquí cuanto antes._

_—El santuario no permite desertores. Incluso si son tan débiles e incapaces de soportar un entrenamiento sencillo —replicó Aphrodite. La verdad es que no era una persona cruel, pero sabía que cuando el patriarca sacaba su “peor lado” lo mejor era obedecer para evitar consecuencias más graves para todos—. Apártate Aldebaran. Yo me haré cargo._

_Aldebaran dirigió la mirada al grupo de infantes que seguían inmóviles detrás de él. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándoles con la mirada la salida, esperando que comprendieran su plan. El niño que parecía mayor entendió lo suficiente y, sujetando los brazos de los menores, arrancó a correr hacia la salida._

_—No dejaré que se vayan._

_Aphrodite arrojó unas rosas en su dirección, pero Aldebaran fue más rápido, interponiéndose en el camino de las rosas y dejando que se clavaran en su pecho en lugar de en los niños. Rápidamente empezó a elevar su cosmos, absorbiendo el de las rosas que se marchitaron en su pecho, quitando los restos con su mano, como si el ataque hubiera sido solo una brisa. Pero el cosmos absorbido y el aroma de las rosas habían sido suficiente para que perdiera la firmeza de su posición —No te dejaré hacerles daño._

_Aphrodite se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, sorprendido por la decisión en el rostro de Aldebaran. Bien decían que la testarudez era una característica de Tauro y parecía que no era un dicho vacío. Trató de mirar si aún era capaz de divisar a los niños detrás del hombre frente a él pero fue en vano; probablemente se habían ido cuando se distrajo —No tengo tiempo para una guerra de los mil días, y considerando tus “deberes” con el reparador de armaduras, diría que tú menos. Tendré que informar al patriarca de lo sucedido, él se hará cargo de tu destino._

_—Eso no será necesario, yo mismo lo haré. Le diré lo que ha pasado y aceptaré el castigo que decida…_

—¿Aphrodite? —Mu interrumpió el recuerdo, volviendo a revisar las heridas en el cuerpo de Aldebaran. Podía notar las marcas de las rosas aun en su pecho, pero el conjunto de heridas era mucho más que solo unas rosas de Dite y el lugar donde estaban no concordaba con lo narrado. Además del centro, seis puntos adornaban el resto de su cuerpo, puntos específicos que solo una técnica podía apuntar

—Esas fueron cuando defendí a los chicos —Aldebaran aclaró, suponiendo el proceso que debía estar pasando por la mente de Mu—. No fue hasta después que el patriarca decidió mi castigo….

_Cuando Aldebaran entró a la gran recámara del patriarca, él ya sabía lo que había hecho. No importaba cómo lo había averiguado, si los guardias que habían presenciado la escena habían hablado o si Aphrodite había ignorado su petición; pero no hubo necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Solo hubo un gran silencio._

_Silencio interrumpido por la llegada del caballero de Escorpio_

_—¿Para qué me has llamado? Aún estoy preparándome para la misión que me asignaste hoy temprano; todavía no estoy listo para partir —Milo entró con seguridad al santuario. Parecía irritado y no temía mostrarlo, sin importar que estuviera ante la figura del patriarca._

_El patriarca solo sonrió mirando a Aldebaran un instante para concentrarse en el recién llegado. —Caballero de Escorpio, ataca al caballero de Tauro —hizo una pausa, pensando con detenimiento— Creo que seis golpes de tu aguja serán suficientes._

_Milo volteó a ver a Aldebaran con confusión. —¿Qué? ¿Es acaso un entrenamiento?_

_—No. Es un castigo —respondió con severidad—, y no oses cuestionarme. Él sabe lo que hizo, así que solo obedece._

_Milo quedó aún más confundido. ¿Desde cuándo “castigaban” a los suyos así? Cuando un caballero rompía una ley, o era sentenciado a muerte o le daban la oportunidad de una pelea justa para defender su honor. ¿Cuál era el caso de enfrentarse a alguien que no opondría resistencia?_

_Aldebaran se levantó para colocarse frente a Milo —Solo hazlo._

_Milo no pudo evitar la incomodidad en su pecho pero obedeció. Lanzó seis ataques, dos a su pecho, uno en cada pierna y cada brazo._

_Aldebaran pudo sentir como su cuerpo se debilitaba al ir perdiendo su sangre, su cosmos. Sus piernas temblaban y amenazaban con rendirse y dejar que su cuerpo cayera rendido. Pero no podía mostrar debilidad, no frente a sus compañeros, frente al patriarca. Con su dignidad intacta, salió de la sala principal, sin dignarse a voltear a ver a los causantes de su castigo (aunque hubiera querido no podría hacerlo, todo empezaba a verse demasiado borroso). Atravesó las diez casas que correspondían para poder llegar a la suya sin detenerse, sin dudar, y ante la mirada solemne de sus compañeros._

_Pero apenas puso un pie en su casa, sabiéndose en el lugar más seguro para él en el santuario, se desplomó, perdiendo el conocimiento…_

_—_ Me desperté y me volví a desmayar varias veces. Trataba de levantarme pero volvía a caer, mis heridas volvían a abrirse… perdí la noción del tiempo. Por eso me sorprendió cuando vi a Kiki y me dijo que había pasado una semana. Lo siento, debí haber buscado la forma de avisarles que me retrasaría —Aldebaran bajo la mirada, genuinamente avergonzado, no de lo que había hecho, sino de haberle fallado a su familia. —Por mi culpa nuestro hijo arriesgó su vida. Lo siento tanto, debí…

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Mu colocó su dedo sobre los labios de Aldebaran, silenciándolo. —No te atrevas a disculparte. Ya sé cómo te pones cuando empiezas a disculparte. Tú —alejó su mano, sintiendo la indignación creciendo desde su estómago—, resististe los ataques no de uno, sino de dos caballeros dorados — _dos caballeros dorados que deberían ser sus aliados,_ pensó— protegiste no solo a tu hijo, también me protegiste a mí al venir a pesar de estar tan herido. Esto es mi culpa, si hubiera estado en el santuario como me corresponde podría haberte protegido. No debiste pasar por esto, mucho menos solo. Lo siento. —No pudo evitar bajar la mirada, enfocándose en las heridas que cubrían todo el cuerpo de su amado. Todo ese dolor... no se había percatado cuando había empezado a llorar, pero secó las lágrimas con rapidez para que Aldebaran no las notara— Y eso es todo ¿de acuerdo? No más disculpas, ya me he disculpado por haberte dejado ahí solo, por ponerte en esa posición. Y tú te disculpas por… no sé porque crees que tienes que disculparte, pero te perdono. Listo, caso cerrado —Mu se apartó, concentrándose en la charola que había traído a la habitación, buscando algo en ella—. Ahora déjame cambiar revisar tus vendajes. Mientras antes mejores, antes podremos regresar al santuario. Juntos.

Aldebaran, ignorando todas las advertencias previas de Mu, se incorporó de golpe ante la sorpresa de tal declaración, sujetando las manos de Mu y alejándolas de la charola —¿Cómo que juntos? ¡Eso es demasiado peligroso! ¿Y si el patriarca decide tomar alguna represalia en tu contra? No podría vivir conmigo si algo te pasara por mi culpa, ¿No lo entiendes?

Mu lo miró con incredulidad. —¿Qué no lo entiendo? ¡Cómo crees que me siento cada día, sabiendo que estás ahí solo! ¿Crees que me gustaría despertar algún día y descubrir que ya no estás? ¿Qué moriste en ese lugar por mi culpa? ¡¿Por protegerme?! —Bajó su tono de voz—, Aldebaran, tienes que cuidar más de ti mismo. Siempre te pones en riesgo, ¡incluso cuando no es necesario! —Ahora fue el turno de Aldebaran de mirarlo con confusión—. No digo que lo que hiciste fuera innecesario; salvaste la vida de esos niños. Pero el decidir empezar el viaje hasta aquí, cargando esas armaduras rotas a pesar de estar tan herido… Podríamos haber esperado más por ti. Esperé los dos días, ¿No? Pude haber esperado todo el tiempo que fuera necesario si tan solo me lo hubieras pedido. Pero decidiste arriesgarte con tal de venir en dos días, solo dos días para recuperarte después de todo eso, aun cuando sabías que estábamos a salvo.

—¡Pero yo no sabía si estaban a salvo! —Aldebaran lamentó levantar la voz casi al instante de terminar la frase, pero siguió su discurso, ahora con su voz normal—. Muchas cosas pudieron pasar en esos dos días Mu; yo no tengo manera de saber que ha pasado con ustedes. ¿Y si el patriarca había descubierto lo ocurrido y mandado represalias en su contra? No hay modo que yo sepa su situación, tan aislados como están… Haz tenido que alejarte de todo lo que conocías, abandonar a todos tus aliados con tal de estar a salvo. Y luego cuando llegó Kiki, tuviste que hacerte cargo de él y criarlo prácticamente solo, incluso cuando decidimos adoptarlo juntos. Tú eres el que ha llevado la mayor responsabilidad —Mu quiso protestar pero Aldebaran no lo permitió—. Odio tener que dejarte solo con todo esto, sabiendo que sus vidas corren peligro y que si algún día el patriarca decide que ha tenido suficiente, vendrá por ti y por Kiki y yo ni siquiera sabría al respecto. Solo puedo quedarme ahí impotente, pensando que el día que eso ocurra yo seré el único culpable por no haber protegido a mi familia —bajó la mirada sin atreverse a mirar a Mu—. Y como si no fuera suficiente, también tienes que preocuparte por mí, por mis fallas allá en el santuario… Lo único que puedo hacer para tranquilizar mi mente, para calmar mi culpa, es venir a verlos aunque sea estos escasos días al mes, incluso si mi vida está en riesgo por eso. No me quites esto, por favor —Tal vez era egoísta de su parte, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Solo deseaba que Mu lo entendiera.

—¿Calmar tu culpa? ¿Qué hay de mi culpa? ¡Yo soy quien más culpa tiene Aldebaran! Yo hui del santuario, abandoné todo sin importarme a quien dejaba atrás. Preferí huir en vez de enfrentar la verdad de lo ocurrido. Yo… te abandoné, Aldebaran. Te dejé ahí, incluso cuando sabía el peligro inminente que crecía en el santuario. Es cierto que vivo aislado de todos pero esa fue mi decisión. Y aun así… tu viniste por mí —Mu se acercó tentativamente, tratando de sujetar el rostro de Aldebaran entre sus manos, tranquilizándose al ver que su avance no fue rechazado— Me apoyaste con Kiki, cuando era mi responsabilidad. Incluso si ambos decidimos criarlo, era solo mi responsabilidad y mi destino por ser parte de la misma tribu. Sacrificas tus escasos días libres, arriesgas tu vida al subir por esa montaña cada mes. Arriesgas tu vida con las misiones del santuario y tratando de protegernos. Ambos tenemos nuestras culpas, y nuestras formas de suavizarlas. Ambos tomamos esta decisión hace años, que esto era lo mejor para nosotros, para proteger al santuario y a nuestra familia —soltó el rostro de Aldebaran, pero sin dejar de mirarlo—. Somos caballeros de Athena y este es nuestro sacrificio por ella y por el mundo, debemos aceptar todo lo que suframos con orgullo y seguir adelante.

Aldebaran se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, pero terminó asintiendo sin quitar los ojos de Mu —Tienes razón… y puedo aceptarlo todo siempre y cuando estés junto a mí. Contigo y Kiki a mi lado, nadie podrá detenernos —Subió el brazo para hacer una flexión para demostrar su fuerza a modo de broma, pero un dolor agudo lo hizo detenerse, frunciendo los labios.

—Deja de hacer eso o te volverás a abrir las heridas —Mu rápidamente detuvo el brazo, revisando que no estuviera manchado de sangre— En serio… créeme que verte cubierto de sangre e inconsciente no es mi idea de diversión.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabes cómo me sentí después de tu batalla contra Iapetos —murmuró Aldebaran lo suficientemente fuerte para que Mu lo oyera.

—No fue lo mismo, yo luchaba para protegerlos a ustedes y a Aioria.

—Y yo para proteger a ustedes y a esos chicos. Además, después tuve que reconstruir la torre que había quedado completamente en ruinas. Pero eso ya fue pasado, me alegra que te hagas cargo de mí y mientras antes me mejore, antes podremos volver a lo _divertido_ —Aldebaran se acercó con toda la intención de besarlo cuando un ruido los distrajo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kiki cayó desde ella, su cara estrellándose directo en el suelo. Se levantó con rapidez, como queriendo aparentar que nada había pasado y hablando casualmente —Ah, ¡Me alegro que estés bien Pá!

Mu se levantó dirigiéndose a Kiki y sujetándolo de la ropa para acercarlo a Aldebaran —En serio, si ibas a intentar espiarnos, al menos podrías haber aprovechado la oportunidad para practicar tus habilidades telepáticas.

—¡Si lo intenté! —afirmó Kiki cuando volvió a sentir el piso bajo sus pies— pero algo debí estar haciendo mal porque no entendía nada, todo se oía muy extraño. Por eso lo intenté a la antigua, pero creo que no medí mi fuerza —continuó con una sonrisa y llevando su mano a su nuca al ver como la perilla en la puerta había cedido ante la presión. Se acercó a Aldebaran, sentándose a su lado sin tocarlo, mirándolo con curiosidad ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Esto es por mi culpa? Lo siento.

—No Kiki, no fue tu culpa. Esto fue por una de las muchas misiones que debemos cumplir como caballeros de Athena, no tuvo que ver con lo que hiciste —no podía ser la causa de la tristeza de su pequeño, aunque fuera implícitamente—. Por eso no puedes ir al santuario aún, tienes que entrenar mucho para convertirte en caballero y poder llevar a cabo las misiones más difíciles que te asignen —era una mentira pequeña pues no podía dejar que las ilusiones de su hijo de convertirse en caballero se perdieran por culpa del engaño del patriarca; su traición no representaba a los caballeros, no representaba a la diosa y cuando ella volviera, si Kiki aun deseaba portar una armadura y unirse a ellos, lo podría hacer con orgullo—. Claro, eso si aún quieres convertirte en un caballero, no hay vergüenza en cambiar de idea.

—¡Por supuesto que aun quiero ser un caballero de Athena! Es más, ¡seré el caballero más fuerte! Así podré cumplir cualquier misión que me den y podré protegerlos a ustedes dos. Además, he estado entrenando con papá Mu, ¡mira! —Kiki flexionó el brazo como momentos antes hiciera Aldebaran, tratando de demostrar su fuerza.

Aldebaran sonrió orgulloso de su hijo —¡Así se habla! Puedo ver lo fuerte que te has puesto. ¡Pronto serás tan fuerte como tu Pá! —Aldebaran levantó el brazo con la intención de volverlo a flexionar.

—Ni se te ocurra —Mu los interrumpió tras presenciar toda la interacción. Se había quedado de pie junto a ellos sin querer interrumpir el momento—. Si vuelves a abrir tus heridas por algo como esto no las volveré a curar ¿Me oíste? —Apartó la charola donde estaba el kit de curación y el agua, para poder sentarse junto a su familia sin problemas—. Ahora deberías descansar pero —volteó a ver a Kiki que a su vez volteó a ver a Aldebaran—, haga lo que haga no podré apartarlo de tu lado, ¿Cierto? —notó la sonrisa de complicidad que Kiki le dirigió a Aldebaran y solo suspiró—. Al menos trata de no sobreesforzarte, ¿Sí? Y tú —se dirigió a Kiki—, no vayas a causarle muchos problemas a tu pá.

Aldebaran notó qué Kiki parecía concentrado en algo, como si la orden que Mu le había dado lo detuviera de decir algo —¿Qué pasa Kiki? ¿Qué querías preguntarme? No te preocupes, una pregunta no me va a cansar —trató de tranquilizar al niño que aun parecía inquieto y sin saber si seguir o no.

—¿Quién es Aphrodite? ¿Y Milo? Yo creía que Aphrodite era una deidad como Athena, pero el nombre de Milo no me suena para nada —Kiki preguntó.

—¿Creí que habías dicho que tu telepatía no había funcionado? —Mu interrumpió la conversación, interesándose más en las habilidades de su estudiante que en la conversación misma.

—No logré entender mucho más, pero esos nombres sí —Kiki se defendió haciendo un puchero.

Aldebaran decidió contestar la pregunta de su hijo —Es cierto que existió una deidad con el nombre de Aphrodite, pero nosotros estábamos hablando de mis colegas en el santuario. Aphrodite y Milo son caballeros dorados como tu papá y yo. Estuvieron presentes durante mi misión, por eso oíste sus nombres —No iba a preocupar al pequeño más al decirle que había sido herido por sus compañeros, otra mentira pequeña que no lastimaba a nadie.

—Oh, ya veo. ¡Tal vez un día yo también los conoceré! Cuando sea un caballero y pueda entrar al santuario podré conocer a todos tus compañeros. ¡Les daré las gracias por siempre cuidar de ti! —Kiki respondió enérgicamente

—No te preocupes por eso Kiki, la próxima vez que los veamos yo me encargaré personalmente de agradecerles —Mu dijo con una sonrisa que Kiki conocía bien. Era la clase de sonrisa que tenía cuando planeaba un entrenamiento particularmente duro o cuando lo descubría en una travesura— Y creo que nuestra reunión será muy pronto.

—¿Cómo que muy pronto? —Aldebaran no pudo evitar la preocupación en su voz.

—He pasado suficiente tiempo fuera del santuario, ¿No lo crees? Pronto será tiempo de regresar —Mu levantó el rostro, mirando por la única ventana en la habitación con esperanza— ¿No lo has sentido Ald? El cosmos de Athena finalmente ha despertado, su regreso ya está anunciado. Pronto todos los caballeros serán llamados de regreso y eso me incluye a mí.

—¿Athena? —¿así que eso era? Ese cosmos que parecía tan brillante y distante, que parecía rodearlo todo y que el patriarca había ordenado a todos ignorar… se sintió tan estúpido por no haberlo reconocido antes. Eso explicaba porque el Patriarca había empezado con un entrenamiento tan exhaustivo, porque parecía tan preocupado últimamente— Ya veo. Si Athena está cerca, es nuestro deber esperarla y proteger su regreso, pero en la situación actual del santuario….

—Ella debe retomar su lugar por cuenta propia para poder despertar su poder por completo, demostrar el poder propio de una Diosa. O por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo el maestro Dohko —dijo Mu y Aldebaran no se sorprendió de oír el nombre del viejo maestro, de que supiera más de la situación que cualquiera de los dos—. Lo único que podremos hacer es apoyarla a nuestro modo. Por eso debemos prepararnos para cuando debamos regresar, y con prepararnos me refiero a ti también Kiki —se dirigió a su hijo, acariciando su cabeza—, parece que después de todo ya será hora de que te presentemos oficialmente como aprendiz de caballero.

Kiki se levantó de golpe, sin poder contener su emoción —¿En verdad? ¿Iremos todos al santuario juntos? ¿¡Seré un caballero de Athena?!

—Kiki, cálmate —Mu detuvo a su hijo que parecía que saldría corriendo en cualquier instante— Aun debemos ser pacientes y esperar nuestra llamada. Y eso te incluye a ti Ald, no más misiones peligrosas hasta que te cures por completo, necesitamos que estés en la mejor de tus capacidades para lo que viene. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —No había forma que le pudiera negar nada a Mu—. Pero ustedes también deben prepararse —Miró a Kiki con preocupación. Este era su destino ¿no? Proteger a Athena arriesgando sus propias vidas… ese era su motivo de orgullo. Pasara lo que pasara, debía cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él como caballero y llenar de orgullo a su familia. Proteger a Athena y a su mundo que se encontraba bajo este mismo techo.

—Volver al santuario después de tanto tiempo —Mu suspiró— Debe haber cambiado mucho, más con ese hombre a cargo. Pero siempre será parte de mí, casi tanto como esta torre —miró las paredes de su torre con cierta añoranza—, me pregunto cómo estará la casa de mi antiguo maestro —y es que para Mu, a pesar de crecer en la casa de Aries junto a su maestro, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llamarla propiamente _su casa_. Tuvo que huir del santuario poco después de recibir su armadura de Aries, nunca tuvo el tiempo de establecerse como el caballero de Aries en ese lugar—. Ah, supongo que debería decir _mi_ casa ahora, ¿No?

—¡Es cierto! —Kiki lo interrumpió—, cuando regresemos tendré que agradecerle al maestro Shion por ayudarme a regresar, ¡Estoy seguro que él tuvo algo que ver con esto! De seguro mi visita lo alegró —Kiki agregó con orgullo, sonriendo.

—¿Visita? —Mu lo miró extrañado.

—Ah, puedo explicarlo —Aldebaran se apresuró a decir—. Después de que me contaste lo que ocurrió, me encargué de buscar la lápida sin nombre y me he estado haciendo cargo de ella desde entonces. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Y durante la salida de Kiki, tuvimos que pasar por esa zona y bueno…

—Pá Ald la cuida mucho, no estaba llena de maleza como las otras. Y pude hablar un poco con el maestro Shion, por eso sé que nos está cuidando.

Mu miró a su hijo con sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante las memorias de su maestro que cruzaron por su mente. El pensar que no estaba más, que no lo volvería a ver… era un pensamiento doloroso, pero como el fiel creyente de Athena que era, sabía que la muerte no era el final, que seguirían juntos en el cosmos —Tienes razón Kiki, él te está cuidando como me cuido a mí, como yo cuido de ti —su hijo, el futuro de su tribu, la siguiente generación de caballeros. Por ellos hacían todo esto, para darles un futuro brillante.

Y pensando en el futuro —Ah, con todo esto casi se me olvida el entrenamiento de hoy, ¡No creas que te has salvado! —Mu dijo, dirigiéndose a su hijo. Volteó para enfocarse en Aldebaran —Y tú, no te atrevas a levantarte de ahí a menos que sea completamente necesario. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámanos a mí o a Kiki. Debes descansar para la llegada de Athena —volvió a dirigirse a su hijo—. Por eso es importante que nos dediquemos a tu entrenamiento ¿Entendido?

Mu se levantó, sujetando a Kiki del hombro con la intención de dirigirlo hasta la puerta para salir a iniciar su entrenamiento.

—¡Esperen! —Aldebarán los detuvo— ¿No merezco un beso de despedida? ¿Un poco de amor de mi familia?

Mu sonrió y dio la vuelta para regresar a su lado —Si, si, si —se inclinó para quedar cara a cara—, solo porque realmente disfruto besarte —lo besó, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna de sus heridas y se separó después de unos segundos—. Tendrás más cuando te recuperes.

Kiki tenía una mueca de asco en su rostro, pero después de que Mu se alejó, él también se acercó a Aldebaran para darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Mu; la gente de su tribu; no era de los que daban muestras de afecto. Pero Kiki había sido criado no solo con las enseñanzas de su tribu, también con el corazón apasionado del caballero de Tauro. Resultando en una mezcla muy interesante, usualmente racional pero que no podía evitar que sus emociones le ganaran cuando eran demasiadas. Las cuales podrían ser una ventaja en batalla cuando eran bien usadas y de lo que era viva prueba Aldebaran.

Aldebaran los miró salir de su habitación, listos para entrenar. Ellos eran su vida, su todo. Haría lo que fuera necesario por mantenerlos a salvo.

Por proteger al mundo, su mundo, soportaría cualquier prueba que Athena juzgara necesaria. Aceptaría lo que viniera y enfrentaría todo. Por ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues final abierto porque en teoría, voy a continuarlo en otro fic.   
> Pero espero que este pequeño episodio de sus vidas les haya gustado a ustedes!

**Author's Note:**

> Este originalmente era un One-shot pero se alargó y decidí dividirlo en dos. Nuevo cap en un mes.
> 
> ¿Te gustan mis fics? ¿Quieres ver updates, WIPs y demás?  
> ¡Sígueme en FB! [Erzs](https://www.facebook.com/Erzs9)


End file.
